The present novel concept broadly relates to the art of vehicle suspension systems and, more particularly, to a suspension system and method for reducing spring contribution to roll during articulated conditions of the vehicle.
Vehicle suspension systems are typically designed and constructed to include a balance of vehicle performance and ride quality or comfort. Depending upon the type and kind of vehicle upon which the suspension system is being used, this balance between performance and ride comfort may be more heavily weighted toward one condition than the other. In most cases, however, typical vehicle suspension systems are relatively well suited for operation under all normal driving conditions. For example, such conditions can include high-speed highway driving as well as traveling along a rough street or road at a relatively low speed.
Performance challenges for such typical suspension systems occur, however, under more extreme conditions. For example, a vehicle having a suspension system that is well balanced for performance and comfort is often not well suited for the very high speeds and accelerations associated with track usage. Similarly, such typical suspension systems are often not well adapted for conditions requiring large suspension travel, such as traversing off-road terrain, for example. Additionally, vehicle suspension systems that are well suited for either of such extreme performance conditions often do not provide a suitable balance of comfort and performance under normal driving conditions.
To overcome these and other issues and difficulties, vehicle suspension systems have been developed that provided balanced performance and ride comfort under normal driving conditions, but which are adaptable for use under conditions in which substantial wheel or axle articulation occurs. However, certain disadvantages exist with such known adaptable vehicle suspension systems, and these disadvantages can act to limit the application and use of such known adaptable vehicle suspension systems.
One example of such an adaptable vehicle suspension system is shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,217,047 to Heyring et al. More specifically, the Heyring patent discloses a passive vehicle suspension system for providing a high level of roll control while also providing minimal stiffness to cross-axle articulation motions. Another example of such an adaptable vehicle suspension system is shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,765,115 to Ivan. The Ivan patent discloses a vehicle suspension system that includes valves connected between air springs, which valves are open under normal operating conditions but which are automatically closed by the control system in Ivan to increase the effective spring rate under certain conditions. Still another adaptive vehicle suspension system is shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,688,612 to Burdock, et al. Though operating on substantially opposite principles to that of the Ivan patent, the Burdock patent is also directed to an adaptive vehicle suspension system. However, the system in the Burdock patent includes valves that are closed under normal driving conditions, but which valves are automatically opened by the control system to permit increased articulation of the suspension system.
While the foregoing documents are directed to significantly different inventions, one common disadvantage of such known systems is that the same provided for little, if any, manual control over the operation of the system. That is, in some application and/or conditions of use, it may be desirable to provide the operator with the ability to selectively activate and de-activate the cross-linking features of the suspension system. However, such known suspensions systems, which utilize either passive or fully automatic systems, provide an operator with little or no control of the system.
Accordingly, an adaptable vehicle suspension system and method of operating the same that overcomes these and other difficulties and disadvantages is believed desirable.